


Catch You and Keep You on Ice, My Love

by kueble



Series: Christmas Tree Farm Nonsense [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Geralt takes Jaskier ice skating.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Christmas Tree Farm Nonsense [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053890
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Catch You and Keep You on Ice, My Love

Geralt looks down at his phone again. _I’ll meet you there :)_. He’s early, so there’s nothing stopping him from rethinking everything. This is exactly why he doesn’t date. His last relationship was a disaster, and even though he got a great friend out of it, they’d both nearly torn each other apart before they got there. He sighs and tries to ignore the urge to forget about all this and drive back home.

“I like a punctual man,” Jaskier says by way of greeting as he walks over. He’s wearing the same knit cap with the ridiculously large crocheted flower that he was when they met, and that’s all it takes to push the insecure thoughts out of Geralt’s mind.

“Have to make a good impression.”

“Oh trust me, you did last weekend,” Jaskier giggles softly, his cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink.

“Now I just have to find a way to hold your attention,” Geralt jokes. He holds up his skates and notices Jaskier isn’t carrying any. “You need to rent some?”

“Yeah, I don’t have my own,” Jaskier says quickly. Then he’s grabbing Geralt by the arm and leading them over to the makeshift rental counter. It’s nothing fancy, just a skating rink the town puts up in the park every winter, but Geralt had figured it was romantic enough. Lambert had rolled his eyes when he’d suggested the idea, so that had to count for something. He hangs back while Jaskier gets his skates and then they head over to a bench next to the ice.

“You skate much?” Geralt asks as he laces up his well-worn hockey skates. He hasn’t been on the ice yet this year, so hopefully he won’t make a fool of himself. Something about Jaskier’s soft smile and impossibly bright blue eyes makes him want to show off.

“Not as much as I’d like to,” Jaskier says with a shrug. His tongue sticks out as he laces up his figure skates, and Geralt can’t help staring at it. The man is simply too adorable. He’s not a small man by any means, but something about him makes Geralt want to wrap him in a blanket and take care of him. It should be alarming, but instead it’s just oddly comforting; like they’re already old friends.

Geralt steps onto the ice first and it feels like coming home. He flashes back to his earlier days when Vesemir handed him a beat-up pair of hockey skates in an effort to keep him busy. He takes a few strides, glides smoothly across the ice, and something brightens in his chest. He really needs to put some feelers out, see if he can get a pick-up game together soon. He’s been so busy with work and the greenhouse that he didn’t realize how much he missed this. Maybe Jaskier would join in, and Geralt turns to him to ask him if he’s ever played hockey.

What he finds is a disaster.

Jaskier walks - actually _tries to walk_ \- out onto the ice and immediately falls on his ass, his legs flying up as he flails around. Geralt’s at his side in an instant, squatting down to check him for injuries. His worried gaze is met with laughter, Jaskier curling up on himself as his body shakes with it.

“So by not as much as you’d like to you mean…” Geralt trails off, snorting at the man below him.

“Yeah, I figured it would be easy,” Jaskier says sheepishly, giggling as he tries to get back on his feet. “I’ve never done this before,” he adds as his cheeks pinken.

“Sure could have fooled me,” Geralt laughs out before helping him get upright. He pushes at his hips, moving him into a sturdier position. “Let’s work on balance first.”

It’s a slow process, but eventually Jaskier is able to take small strides on his own. He never stops laughing, eyes bright with mirth as they work through it together. The original fall doesn’t seem to put him off of learning, and he’s actually silent as he focuses on what Geralt is telling him. Geralt notices the way the other man watches as people fly past them, young kids skating circles around the pair. He doesn’t give up, though, just listens to what Geralt is explaining and tentatively following the advice.

“This is actually pretty fun!” Jaskier chirps, turning to look at Geralt over his shoulder. He’s just skated the entire length of the rink himself and Geralt’s full of a strange sense of pride. But then Jaskier’s panicking, arms wavering as he loses his balance again. Geralt speeds over to him, getting there just in time to keep him from slamming to the ice again.

“That might be enough for tonight,” Geralt says, laughing as he helps him find his balance again. “Actually, let’s try this. Don’t move your feet, just hang on and let me do the work.” He takes both of Jaskier’s hands in his own and starts skating backwards. Jaskier’s eyes go wide and his mouth forms a perfect little _o_ that almost makes Geralt lose his concentration. He’s not about to drop them to the ice, though, so he just focuses on the smooth glide of his skates. They make it to the entrance and Geralt spins them slowly, letting Jaskier hop through the doorway first.

“That was amazing!” he exclaims, hands in the air as he smiles at Geralt. “How did you get so good at this?” Geralt shrugs and guides him to the bench so they can get back in their boots.

“I was kinda unruly as a kid. My foster dad decided I needed - and I’m quoting here - _a healthy outlet for your fucking aggression_ ,” he huffs out. Jaskier giggles again, and he adds, “I was a total bruiser. Just this teenage goon on skates. I loved every second of it, though.”

“I bet you were cute, probably broke a bunch of hearts,” Jaskier says with a sigh.

“I was angry and awkward,” Geralt laughs, shaking his head.

“Well I’m glad you grew out of it. Now let’s go get some of that hot chocolate I’ve been smelling all night,” Jaskier jumps off the bench and holds out a hand to help him up. He doesn’t let go of it, just eagerly tugs Geralt over to the concession stand. He usually skips this part, but there’s a joy in watching Jaskier get excited over cookies and hot chocolate overloaded with whipped cream. His chest feels tight, and he realizes that he could get used to this; just watching Jaskier enjoying life while he stands at his side.

They move away from the rink and find a place to sit a little further away from the crowd. Jaskier moans softly at the first sip of his hot cocoa, and Geralt covers up his own reaction with a large gulp. He burns his tongue in the process, but it’s better than losing his cool and ravishing the man. He snorts into his cup and eyes Jaskier over the rim. There’s no explanation for why such a gorgeous man agreed to let him take him out, but Geralt plans to keep trying his luck.

There’s a comfort in the way they can just sit here side by side and just be with each other. It leads to images of them curled up on his couch, a fire roaring in the fireplace while something roasts in the kitchen. It should scare him how quickly he’s imagining sharing his life with this man, but instead it just feels right. If he believed in fate, this would be a great example.

“It’s so beautiful tonight,” Jaskier says, his voice hushed as if he’s afraid to break whatever magic this is. He looks up towards the sky, beaming as it starts to snow. It’s just a light flurry, but Geralt gets lost in the sight of large fluffy flakes falling down around Jaskier’s face. The snowflakes catch on his knit cap, dusting the yellow flower. He looks perfect like this, cheeks pink and eyes an icey blue as he takes another sip from his steaming cup.

“You have some,” Geralt trails off and gestures to the bit of whipped cream clinging to Jaskier’s upper lip. Jaskier scrunches his face and then wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand, somehow missing it. “Here, let me,” Geralt says before reaching out to swipe at the mess with his thumb. He doesn’t think, just brings it to his own lips and sucks the sweet cream off of his thumb. Jaskier watches him, eyes impossibly wide, and wets his lips as if licking away the trace of Geralt’s thumb.

Geralt takes in a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest as he stares at Jaskier. They seem to be leaning towards each other, slowly moving closer on the bench. Jaskier licks his lips again, pink tongue darting out in a way that makes Geralt ache. “I’d really like to kiss you,” he says slowly, and Jaskier just nods at him.

“Please,” Jaskier whispers, the word hanging in the air. And then there’s nothing stopping him, so Geralt moves in and catches his mouth in a kiss. It’s a soft press of lips, and he’s trying desperately not to drop his hot cocoa the entire time, but Jaskier sighs into the kiss and it’s all too perfect. 

He pulls back and smiles shyly, and apparently that’s all it takes for Jaskier to take control. He winds his long fingers in Geralt’s hair and tugs him closer, kissing him again. Geralt licks into his mouth, chasing traces of chocolate and whipped cream. He loses himself in the feeling of Jaskier’s body against his own, somehow warm even as the snow falls lightly around them. Jaskier nips at his bottom lip, tugging sharply as he pulls back and grins at him.

“I’ve been thinking about this since I met you,” he admits, and the words make Geralt melt.

“Pretty sure it’s all I’m going to be able to think about tomorrow,” Geralt teases back, chuckling when Jaskier ducks his head and blushes.

“Should I keep you wanting then? Just a little taste tonight to make sure you come back for more?” Jaskier asks, his voice deeper than ever before.

“I always will,” Geralt mumbles quickly. Jaskier tilts his head and looks at him quizzically, so he adds, “Want more of you.” He’s way too exposed like this, his feelings just hanging between them, waiting to be judged. Only Jaskier isn’t mocking him, just hums happily and smiles at him like he hung the fucking moon in the sky.

“Good, I’d hate for it to be just me,” Jaskier confirms before dragging him into another kiss. Eventually they’ll realize they’re still on a bench in the middle of the town park - surrounded by their neighbors and about a dozen kids - but for now they simply exist for each other. The world can wait a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
